


Aufbruch nach Kul Tiras

by Zirigosa



Category: WoW - Fandom, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Eine Aufklärungsmission der Allianz auf dem Weg nach Kul Tiras wird von schwarzer Magie sabotiert.





	Aufbruch nach Kul Tiras

**Author's Note:**

> Der OC "Mileth" gehört meiner Freundin (@Mary-amani auf tumblr) <3

Der Wellengang war außergewöhnlich…  
Die Schiffsplanken knarrten unter dem Druck und der Wucht der Wellen die in unregelmäßigen Abständen dagegen schlugen.  
Sie waren mitten in einen Sturm geraten und der Regen prasselte wild auf das Deck nieder „Ich verstehe das nicht!!“ Rief der Kapitän der Nachtelfe zu, die mit hochgezogener Kapuze an der Reling stand.  
Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend.  
Das Rauschen der See, der Regen, der tosende Sturm, das Donnergrollen. „Wir hatten klare Sicht, als wir den Hafen von Sturmwind verliessen!“  
Schrie er gegen das Unwetter.  
„… Das ist kein normaler Sturm.“ Erwiderte Mileth mit kräftiger Stimme. Sie erkannte, dass es sich hierbei nicht um einen einfachen, sehr spontanen Wetterumschwung handeln konnte.  
Der Wind pfiff und fegte über das Deck.  
Die Mannschaft versuchte mit allen Mitteln dagegen anzusteuern, nicht vom Kurs abzukommen und es irgendwie zumindest heil zurück an Land zu schaffen. 

Als plötzlich ein gewaltiger Stoß das Schiff erschütterte. Blitze erhellten die Dämmerung, die so dunkel geworden war wie die finsterste Nacht.  
Die schweren, schwarzen Wolken brauten sich verhängnisvoll über ihnen zusammen.  
„Umdrehen, umdrehen, umdrehen!!!“ Rief der Kapitän panisch dem Steuermann zu und fuchtelte dabei wild in eine Richtung.  
Erst als es viel zu spät war, begriff Mileth worauf sie sich hier eingelassen hatte.  
Mit einem lauten Knall wurden die Planken durchbrochen. Als hätte der gewaltige Viermaster gerade etwas riesiges Gerammt…  
Als wäre er mit vollster Wucht in etwas hinein gedrückt worden- Doch der Wind allein war dafür wohl eher nicht verantwortlich.  
Gerade rechtzeitig und mit Reflexen wie sie nur eine Nachtelfe haben konnte stieß Mileth den Kapitän fort, ehe der Schiffsmast ihn erschlagen hätte.  
Von da an herrschte Stille. Stille und Eiseskälte.

Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser, jeder Atemzug tat weh, brannte wie Feuer in ihren Lungen… Immer tiefer wurde sie unter Wasser gesogen.  
Jeder Blitz der den Himmel zerriss erleuchtete das eisige, nasse Grab und offenbarte ihr das blanke Grauen.

Die gesamte Mannschaft kämpfte um ihr Leben.  
Einige davon wurden bereits leblos von einer unbekannten Kraft auf den Grund gesogen, andere kämpften noch immer dagegen an, verzweifelt zurück an die Oberfläche zu paddeln.  
Auch Mileth streckte automatisch ihre Hand aus, versuchte nach etwas zu greifen was nicht da war.  
Bis die Welt um sie herum schwarz wurde.  
Das Gefühl von fremden Fingern an ihrer Handfläche, einem festen Griff der ihr das Leben retten wollte, liess sie im Todeskampf lächeln.  
Er war gekommen. Ein Lied, eine sanfte Melodie.

Plötzlich fiel ihr das Atmen wieder leicht.  
Sie spürte die Wärme an ihren Wangen, roch die klare, frische Frühlingsluft, die sie mit Glück erfüllte. Die Zikaden zirpten, Vögel sangen.  
Ein angenehmer, perfekter Frühlingsmorgen.  
Sie lag im Gras, ließ ihre Finger durch das saftige Grün fahren, umklammerte ein paar Büschel. „Du bist eingeschlafen, Mileth.“ Kicherte eine zarte Stimme.  
War das ihre Schwester?  
Sie konnte nur schwerlich was erkennen, die junge Nachtelfe stand in der Sonne, so dass lediglich ihre Silhouette zu erkennen war.  
Minzee’s Bauchgefühl jedoch verriet ihr, dass sie es war.  
Alles schien in Ordnung.  
„Ich hatte den komischsten Traum.“ Erwiderte Mileth und schloss die Augen wieder. „Ich hab geträumt ich würde sterben.“  
Ein leichtes Frösteln überkam sie. Gänsehaut war deutlich spürbar und eine sanfte Berührung an ihrer Wange. 

Ehe Mileth klar denken konnte überkam sie ein furchtbares Gefühl.  
Ihr Rücken schmerzte, ihre Lungen brannten, heftiger Husten schüttelten ihren ganzen Körper. Der Salzgeschmack in ihrem Mund löste Brechreiz aus, doch die Elfe hielt sich zurück, drehte sich auf die Seite und erkannte durch ihren verschwommenen Blick etwas, was zurück ins Wasser tauchte.  
Einige dutzend Fuss weit entfernt erging es anderen Crew-Mitgliedern genau so…  
Sie lebten?  
Vom Sturm war nichts mehr zu erkennen. Ein paar morsche und zerstörte Holzplanken wurden mit an Land getrieben, ebenso wie sie.  
Vermutlich hatte die Strömung sie einfach angespült…

„Beim Licht! Ihr seid am leben!“  
„Sie ist hier!“  
Ein paar der Männer und Frauen halfen Mileth zurück auf die Beine. Sie alle wussten, welch Glück sie gehabt haben der schieren Zerstörungswut der Natur, oder einer dunklen Magie, zu entkommen…  
Mileth ließ sich auf die Beine helfen.  
Wo auch immer sie hier gelandet waren, sie mussten weit fort von zu Hause sein. Noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen, ließ sie sich von einer jungen Frau stützen, die ihr half das Gleichgewicht zu behalten.  
Die Spuren im Sand, die der Elfe auffielen, waren suspekt.  
Wie konnte sie so weit an Land geraten durch die schiere Brandung…? Sie schüttelte die Gedanken ab, kniff die Augen zu, ließ sich helfen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bewahren.  
Sie mussten eine Nachricht nach Sturmwind schicken, unverzüglich.


End file.
